leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Diana/historia
Historia | Przynależność = Lunari, | Rezydencja = Nieznana | Zawód = Niebiański Aspekt Księżyca | Grupy = * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Mroczna Walkiria Diana | 2:Skórka = Księżycowa Bogini Diana | 3:Skórka = Piekielna Diana | 4:Skórka = Diana Krwawego Księżyca | 5:Skórka = Diana z Mrocznych Wód | 6:Skórka = Pogromczyni Smoków Diana }} Aktualna Diana, wyposażona w zakrzywione, księżycowe ostrze, jest wojowniczką Lunari – członków wyznania, które praktycznie już nie istnieje na terenach otaczających . Odziana w lśniącą zbroję w kolorze nocnego śniegu, jest żywym ucieleśnieniem mocy srebrnego księżyca. Przepełniona esencją Aspektu spoza szczytu Targonu, Diana nie jest już w pełni człowiekiem i stara się pojąć swoją moc i cel egzystencji na tym świecie. Urodziła się, gdy jej rodzice schronili się przed burzą na zboczu Góry Targon. Przybyli tam z dalekiego kraju, prowadzeni przez sny o górze, której nigdy nie widzieli oraz obietnicach objawienia. Zmęczenie i potężne wichury zatrzymały ich na wschodnim zboczu góry i tam, w zimnym i bezlitosnym świetle księżyca, urodziła się Diana, gdy jej matka wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Łowcy z pobliskiej świątyni Solari znaleźli ją następnego dnia, gdy burza ustąpiła, a słońce znajdowało się w zenicie. Leżała owinięta w niedźwiedzią skórę w objęciach martwego ojca. Przynieśli ją do świątyni, przedstawili słońcu i nazwali Diana. Dziewczyna o czarnych włosach została wychowana jako jedna z Solari – członków wyznania, które dominowało na terenach otaczających Górę Targon. Diana została nowicjuszką i wychowano ją, aby czciła słońce w każdym aspekcie. Każdego dnia uczyła się legend o słońcu i trenowała z Ra-Horakami – wojowniczymi templariuszami Solari. Starszyzna Solari uczyła, że wszystko, co żywe pochodzi od słońca, a światło księżyca jest zdradliwe i tworzy cienie, w których tylko mroczne stworzenia znajdują schronienie. Jednakże dla Diany światło księżyca było urzekające i piękne, zaś słońca nie mogło się z nim równać. Każdej nocy dziewczyna śniła o wędrówce na szczyt góry, a potem budziła się i wymykała z siedziby nowicjuszy, aby zbierać kwitnące w nocy kwiaty i obserwować, jak wody strumieni srebrzą się w świetle księżyca. Wraz z upływem lat coraz bardziej ścierała się ze starszymi oraz ich naukami. Poddawała w wątpliwość wszystko, co jej mówiono. Podejrzewała, że przy każdej z nauk coś jest niedopowiedziane, jakby umyślnie pozostawało pominięte. W miarę dorastania poczucie izolacji Diany rosło, gdy jej przyjaciele z dzieciństwa odsuwali się od pyskatej dziewczyny poddającej wszystko w wątpliwość, która nie mogła się dopasować. Gdy w nocy oglądała, jak księżyc wznosi się ponad odległym szczytem, coraz bardziej czuła się jak odludek. Pragnienie wejścia na szczyt góry stawało się coraz bardziej niezaspokojone, ale wszystkie nauki, które poznawała od młodości, podpowiadały jej, że próba dokonania tego odbierze jej coś więcej niż tylko życie. Tylko najbardziej godna i odważna osoba mogłaby tego dokonać. Z każdym dniem Diana czuła się coraz bardziej samotna i pewna tego, że umyka jej jakiś ważny element życia. Pierwsza wskazówka dotycząca tego, co to może być, trafiła do niej, gdy zamiatała świątynną bibliotekę w ramach kary za kłótnię z przedstawicielem starszyzny. Błysk światła za jednym z regałów przyciągnął uwagę Diany i po krótkich poszukiwaniach odnalazła częściowo spalone strony starożytnego manuskryptu. Zabrała je i przeczytała w świetle pełnego księżyca tej samej nocy. To, czego się dowiedziała, otworzyło drzwi w jej duszy. Znalazła informacje o wymarłej grupie zwanej Lunari – ludziach, którzy wierzyli, że księżyc jest źródłem życia i równowagi. Fragmenty tekstu, które przeczytała, potwierdzały, że Lunari mówili o wiecznym cyklu – noc i dzień, słońce i księżyc – który utrzymywał świat w idealnej równowadze. Dla czarnowłosej dziewczyny było to objawienie. Gdy przyglądała się ścianom świątyni lśniącym w świetle księżyca, zauważyła starszą kobietę odzianą w płaszcz z niedźwiedziej skóry, która powolnie zmierzała w stronę ścieżki prowadzącej na szczyt. Kobieta powoli powłóczyła nogami i opierała się na wierzbowej lasce, aby utrzymać równowagę. Zauważyła Dianę i poprosiła ją o pomoc, mówiąc, że musi dotrzeć na szczyt przed nastaniem świtu – był to wyczyn, który Diana uważała za absolutnie niemożliwy. Pragnienie udzielenia pomocy kobiecie i wejścia na szczyt stało w sprzeczności ze wszystkim, czego uczyli ją Solari. Góra była przeznaczona dla godnych, a Diana nigdy tak się nie czuła w żadnym aspekcie. Kobieta ponownie poprosiła ją o pomoc i tym razem Diana się nie zawahała. Podeszła do staruszki i chwyciła ją pod rękę, prowadząc na szczyt. Była zdziwiona, że ktoś w takim wieku dotarł tak daleko. Wędrówka trwała wiele godzin. Wspięły się ponad chmury, gdzie księżyc i gwiazdy lśniły niczym diamenty. Mimo swojego wieku kobieta wciąż szła wyżej, ponaglając Dianę, gdy ta się potknęła lub gdy powietrze stało się zimne i rozrzedzone. Diana straciła poczucie czasu, gdy gwiazdy wirowały jej nad głową i wszystko, z wyjątkiem szczytu, zniknęło jej z oczu. Wspólnie wspinały się dalej, a za każdym razem, gdy Diana opadała z sił, czerpała je z bladego światła księżyca. W pewnym momencie padła na kolana, wyczerpana ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Gdy spojrzała w górę, zauważyła, że są na szczycie – było to osiągnięcie, które wydawało się niemożliwe w ciągu jednej nocy. Szczyt był skąpany w kaskadach duchowej iluminacji, promieniach jasnego światła, spiralach kolorów oraz lśniącej sylwetce potężnego miasta ze złota i srebra, która unosiła się w powietrzu. Diana rozejrzała się za swoją towarzyszką, ale po staruszce nie było ani śladu – niedźwiedzi płaszcz na jej ramionach był jedynym dowodem istnienia tamtej kobiety. W tym świetle dziewczyna ujrzała obietnicę wypełnienia pustki w środku, akceptacji oraz bycia częścią czegoś, co wykraczało poza jej wyobrażenia. Tego właśnie Diana nieświadomie poszukiwała przez całe życie i świeże siły wypełniły jej ciało, gdy podniosła się z ziemi. Wykonała niepewny krok w kierunku niesamowitego widoku, a jej determinacja rosła z każdym oddechem. Światło wystrzeliło w jej kierunku i Diana krzyknęła, gdy ją przepełniło. Było to połączenie z czymś wielkim, nieludzkim oraz niesamowicie starożytnym i potężnym. Doznanie było bolesne, ale także radosne – było to równie odkrywcze, co oniryczne. Gdy światło zniknęło, poczucie straty bolało tak bardzo, jak nic do tej pory w jej życiu. Diana zaczęła schodzić z góry, kompletnie nieświadoma otoczenia, dopóki nie trafiła na szczelinę w zboczu – wejście do jaskini, które pozostałoby niewidoczne, gdyby nie światło księżyca. Zmarznięta i potrzebująca schronienia na noc Diana weszła do jaskini. Wewnątrz jaskinia rozszerzała się. W środku znajdowały się ruiny, które niegdyś mogły być świątynią lub dużą salą. Kruszejące ściany ozdobiono wyblakłymi freskami, przedstawiającymi wojowników odzianych w srebro i złoto, którzy walczyli z niekończącymi się falami groteskowych stworów, gdy z nieba spadały komety bladego światła. Na środku komnaty znajdował się miecz w kształcie półksiężyca oraz niesamowity pancerz – kolczuga ze srebrnych pierścieni i wspaniała zbroja z wypolerowanej stali. W odbiciu w zbroi Diana zauważyła, że jej niegdyś czarne włosy miały teraz kolor najczystszej bieli, a na czole pojawiła jej się lśniąca runa. Rozpoznała symbol wyryty na pancerzu – taki sam widziała na stronach spalonego manuskryptu, który znalazła w bibliotece. Była to dla niej chwila prawdy. Mogła odwrócić się od przeznaczenia albo je przyjąć. Diana sięgnęła w kierunku zbroi i gdy jej palce dotknęły chłodnego pancerza, jej umysł wypełniły obrazy żywotów, których nigdy nie przeżyła, wspomnień, których nigdy nie doświadczyła, oraz doznań, których nigdy nie znała. Fragmenty starożytnej historii wirowały w jej umyśle jak rozszalała burza. Wiedza tajemna i niezliczone wizje przyszłości zniknęły, niczym przegnane wiatrem. Gdy wizje zniknęły, Diana zobaczyła, że jest odziana w srebrzystą zbroję, która pasowała na nią tak dobrze, jakby stworzono ją specjalnie dla niej. Jej umysł wciąż płonął od nowo zdobytej wiedzy, ale większość z tego, czego się dowiedziała, pozostawała poza jej zasięgiem. Wciąż była Dianą, ale stała się także czymś więcej, czymś wiecznym. Uzbrojona w nową wiedzę opuściła jaskinię i skierowała się w stronę świątyni Solari, wiedząc, że musi powiedzieć starszyźnie, co odkryła. U bram świątyni spotkała , mistrzynię Ra-Horaków i najlepszą wojowniczkę Solari. Diana została doprowadzona przed starszyznę świątyni, która z przerażeniem słuchała tego, czego dziewczyna dowiedziała się o Lunari. Gdy skończyła swoją opowieść, starszyzna natychmiast ogłosiła ją heretyczką, bluźniercą i prorokinią fałszywych bogów. Za takie wykroczenie czekała ją tylko jedna kara – śmierć. Diana była zbulwersowana. Jak starszyzna mogła odrzucać coś, co było w tak oczywisty sposób prawdziwe? Jak mogli odwrócić się od objawień przyniesionych z samego szczytu świętej góry? Furia wrzała w jej wnętrzu. W powietrzu wokół niej zaczęły wirować kule srebrzystego ognia. Krzycząc z wściekłości, zaczęła wymachiwać mieczem, a tam, gdzie trafiała, płonął srebrzysty ogień. Diana uderzała raz za razem, a gdy wściekłość ją opuściła, zobaczyła rzeź, której dokonała. Starszyzna była martwa, a Leona leżała na plecach – jej pancerz dymił, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z kuźni. Przerażona swoim postępkiem zbiegła z miejsca masakry, zmierzając ku dzikim terenom Góry Targon, podczas gdy Solari dochodzili do siebie po jej ataku. Diana, ścigana przez wojowników Ra-Horak, pragnie teraz poskładać w całość wspomnienia Lunari, które znajdują się w głębi jej umysłu. Prowadzona przez niepewne wspomnienia i urywki starożytnej wiedzy wie jedno — Lunari i Solari nie muszą ze sobą walczyć, a na nią czeka coś większego, niż los zwykłej wojowniczki. Nie wie, jakie przeznaczenie ją czeka, ale odnajdzie je za wszelką cenę. Zadanie Nocy Noc od zawsze była ulubioną porą Diany. Gdy była na tyle duża, aby opuścić mury świątyni Solari, obserwowała, jak księżyc wędruje po pełnym gwiazd niebie. Spojrzała w górę przez gęste korony drzew. Jej fioletowe oczy poszukiwały srebrzystego księżyca, ale widziała tylko jego blask przez grubą warstwę chmur oraz gałęzi. Drzewa zdawały się zbliżać, a ich gałęzie, niczym powykręcane ręce, sięgały ku niebu. Diana nie widziała już ścieżki, drogę zasłaniały jej bujne chaszcze. Ciernie ocierały się o jej pancerz. Diana zamknęła oczy, gdy poczuła, że w głębi jej umysłu odżywa wspomnienie. Wspomnienie, które nie należało do niej. Było to coś innego, coś powstałego ze strzępków wspomnień niebiańskiej energii, która przepełniała jej ciało. Gdy otworzyła oczy, ujrzała lśniący wizerunek lasu, który nakładał się na otaczające ją drzewa. Widziała te same drzewa, ale z innego okresu, gdy były jeszcze młode, a ścieżka pomiędzy nimi była oświetlona plamami światła. Wychowana w surowym środowisku Diana nie znała takiego lasu. Wiedziała, że to, co widzi, to tylko wizja z przeszłości, ale zapachy roślin były tak prawdziwe, jak wszystko, czego doświadczała. - Dziękuję – wyszeptała, podążając widmowym zarysem ścieżki. Diana szła między olbrzymimi i uschniętymi drzewami, które dawno powinny być martwe. Wspinała się po kamienistych zboczach i kroczyła między skupiskami sosen i jodeł. Ścieżka wiodła przez górskie strumienie i zawijała się po zboczach, aż doprowadziła dziewczynę do kamiennego płaskowyżu, który górował nad jeziorem. Na środku płaskowyżu znajdował się krąg wysokich kamieni. Na każdym z nich wyrzeźbiono zawiłe spirale i zakrzywione symbole. Diana zauważyła także na każdym z nich runę, która lśniła na jej czole, i wiedziała, że dotarła we właściwe miejsce. Czuła na skórze gorączkowe mrowienie, które do tej pory wiązała tylko z mroczną i niebezpieczną magią. Ostrożnie zbliżyła się do kręgu, wypatrując zagrożeń. Nic nie zauważyła, ale wiedziała, że coś czai się w pobliżu. Coś niezwykle groźnego, ale także w pewien sposób znanego. Diana wkroczyła do centrum kręgu i dobyła miecz. Jego ostrze zalśniło niczym diament w blasku księżyca, który przebijał się przez chmury. Uklęknęła z pochyloną głową, opierając czubek ostrza na ziemi. Wyczuła je, zanim je ujrzała. Nagły spadek ciśnienia. Zmiana w powietrzu. Diana stanęła na nogi, gdy przestrzenie między kamieniami się rozstąpiły. Trzy ryczące bestie rzuciły się na nią z niesamowitą prędkością: ich ciała były białe, chronione pancerzem i wyposażone w szpony. Terrory. Diana zanurkowała pod szczęką pełną kłów, tnąc mieczem w górę i wgniatając czaszkę pierwszego potwora. Stwór upadł, a jego ciało natychmiast zaczęło się rozkładać. Przetoczyła się, stając na nogi, a pozostałe bestie zatoczyły krąg, zważając na jej lśniące ostrze. Zabity przez nią potwór przypominał teraz kałużę smoły. Zaatakowały ją ponownie, każdy z innej strony. Ich ciała zmieniały kolor na fioletowy, ze względu na szkodliwą dla nich atmosferę tego świata. Diana skoczyła nad bestią atakującą z lewej strony i cięła, celując w jej kark. Wykrzyknęła jedno ze świętych słów Lunari i rozżarzone światło wystrzeliło z ostrza. Potwór został rozerwany od środka, a kawałki jego ciała były dezintegrowane przez moc księżycowego ostrza. Diana wylądowała i uskoczyła w bok przed atakiem ostatniej bestii. Jednak zbyt wolno. Ostre szpony wbiły się w jej naramienniki i zaczęły ją ciągnąć. Klatka piersiowa potwora otworzyła się, ujawniając masę organów wewnętrznych oraz zakrzywionych zębów. Wbiły się w jej ramię i Diana krzyknęła z bólu, gdy paraliżujące zimno rozlało się z rany. Zakręciła mieczem, chwytając go niczym sztylet i wbiła w ciało bestii. Ryknęła z bólu, zwalniając chwyt. Parująca czarna ciecz wylała się z jej ciała. Diana wycofała się, wytrzymując ból, który krążył w jej ciele. Skierowała ostrze na bok w momencie, w którym chmury zaczęły się przerzedzać. Bestia posmakowała jej krwi i zasyczała dzikim pragnieniem. Jej opancerzona postać była teraz czarna i purpurowa. Zaostrzone ramiona przemieniły się w gąszcz haków i szponów. Ciało przelało się niczym wosk, aby zatamować ranę stworzoną przez ostrze. Esencja wewnątrz Diany wezbrała. Przepełniła jej myśli niesamowitą nienawiścią z odległej epoki. Widziała starożytne bitwy tak straszliwe, że pochłaniały całe światy. Były elementem wojny, która mogła i wciąż może, zniszczyć ten świat. Stwór rzucił się na Dianę, a jego ciało przepełniała potęga z innego wymiaru. Chmury się rozstąpiły i promień lśniącego srebra spłynął na dół. Miecz Diany nasycił się blaskiem odległych księżyców i jego ostrze zapłonęło. Machnęła nim niczym kat ścinający głowę, rozdzierając kości i ciało mocą nocy. Bestia eksplodowała w blasku światła, jej ciało zostało zmasakrowane przez cios. Resztki ciała rozpuściły się, pozostawiając Dianę samą na płaskowyżu. Jej klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała z wyczerpania, gdy moc, z którą połączyła się na szczycie góry, wycofała się w najgłębsze zakamarki jej ciała. Kilkakrotnie mrugnęła, aby pozbyć się sprzed oczu widoku miasta, które było pełne życia, a teraz przepełniała je pustka. Wypełnił ją smutek, mimo że zupełnie nie znała tego miejsca. Jednak gdy je opłakiwała, wspomnienie zniknęło i znów była Dianą. Stworzenia zniknęły, a kamienie kręgu lśniły srebrną poświatą. Po uwolnieniu od nienawistnego dotyku z innego wymiaru, ich lecząca moc zaczęła wnikać w ziemię. Diana poczuła jak rozprzestrzenia się po terenie, niesiona przez kamienie i korzenie aż do samego wnętrza ziemi. - Zadanie tej nocy zostało wykonane – powiedziała. – Droga jest zapieczętowana. Zwróciła się w kierunku, w którym odbicie księżyca lśniło na wodach jeziora. Wzywało ją, a jego nieodparte przyciąganie zagnieździło się głęboko w jej duszy. - Jednakże czekają jeszcze zadania innych nocy – rzekła Diana. Stara Jako prawdziwe wcielenie potęgi księżyca, Diana prowadzi mroczną krucjatę przeciw czcicielom słońca, Solarim. Mimo, że kiedyś szukała akceptacji wśród swoich ludzi, lata bezowocnej walki zmieniły ją w zgorzkniałą, przepełnioną pogardą wojowniczkę. Teraz stawia wrogom straszne ultimatum: muszą czcić światło księżyca lub zginąć od jej zakrzywionej broni. Chociaż urodziła się jako Solari, ciekawska natura Diany odróżniała ją od pobratymców. Zawsze szukała ukojenia w nocnym niebie i kwestionowała dominację słońca w jej społeczeństwie. Starsi Solari odpowiedzieli na to wyzwanie szyderstwami i karami. Diana była jednak przekonana, że jeśli odnajdzie dowody na istnienie mocy księżyca, starszyzna jej wysłucha. Przez lata zapoznawała się z archiwami Solarich w samotności, aż do chwili odkrycia zaszyfrowanej wiadomości, ukrytej w starej księdze. Ta poszlaka naprowadziła ją na trop opuszczonej doliny na , gdzie znalazła ukryte wejście do pradawnej, zamkniętej świątyni. W środku, poza reliktami i wyblakłymi freskami, odnalazła zdobioną zbroję i piękne, zakrzywione ostrze z księżycowymi runami. Diana uzbroiła się w znaleziska i wróciła tej samej nocy do starszyzny Solarich. Ogłosiła, że artefakty dowodzą, że niegdyś oddawano cześć księżycowi. Jej odkrycie, poddające w wątpliwość dominację Solarich, zszokowało starszyznę. Ku przerażeniu Diany, ogłosili ją heretyczką i skazali na śmierć. Podczas, gdy starsi przygotowywali egzekucję, wściekłość i rozpacz Diany wzięły górę nad jej rozpaczliwym poszukiwaniem akceptacji. Wzniosła wzrok do nieba, wzywając księżyc, by dodał jej sił. Odczuła przypływ księżycowej mocy i zerwała więzy, uniosła swój miecz, obróciła się i wyrżnęła starszyznę. Zostawiając za sobą ruiny świątyni, zapragnęła zniszczyć wszystkich, którzy zaprzeczają potędze księżyca. }} cs:Diana/Příběh de:Diana/Hintergrund en:Diana/Background fr:Diana/Historique ru:Диана/Background sk:Diana/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów